


The Red Vision

by AnnieKia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieKia/pseuds/AnnieKia
Summary: Zucaal and Culo are Jedi padawans on the verge of finishing their training. All is well in the temple, but zucaal is awoken to a terrible vision
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Collections: Zucaal: A Star Wars Story





	The Red Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I'm Annie! Nice to meet you. I originally started this back on wattpad (yikes I know) back in november, but I want to start working on this again. This is the first time I've been taking writing seriously, so any critique is welcome. I hope to make a banger of a story.

Zucaal stood at the front of his temple, watching as red and blue blades clashed, nothing else took his attention, everything else being a dull gray while he could see the conflict ahead of him. People he knew falling to this overwhelmingly red threat. Zucaal grabbed his saber, it's green blade extending with a hiss as he charged into the fray. Suddenly he sat up in his bed, scrambling for his saber, but everything was still. He slowly stood up from under his covers and attached his saber to his waist. He left his room and looked around, and quickly found that his temple lacked the terrifying red he saw before. All he saw were the blue figures of his peers. A very bright blue approached him. His ecstatic voice overwhelmed him "Morning Zucaal! Did... something happen... Your face it's..."

Zucaal interrupted him, coldly and candidly "I had a bad dream Culo..."

"Bad dream about what? Because you know Miraluka are more connected to the force than most so it could be a vision."

Zucaal pondered on the idea for a second "I really hope it isn't... For all of our sake," He continued walking, trying to find his master.

Culo rushed after him "Well Zucaal if it is... How bad is it? I think the council deserves to know. Even if it was just a dream if it e-even has the possibility of being a vision th-"

Zucaal interjected "Culo... It was pretty bad, but it's impossible alright? Bringing it to the council will just cause more problems than it will fix. Where is Master Luxon? I need to speak to him."

"Are you going to tell him? Well, he left yesterday, unsure why though. I think the council had something to do with it, but the reasoning slips my mind." Culo looked over to where Zucaal was and saw nothing "Zucaal? Where are you?" he looked around and let out a sigh. Culo headed to the front of the temple where Zucaal sat there in silence. Culo sat next to him "Really that bad?"

"I need guidance Culo."

"Can't make any decisions on your own?" Culo looked out at the blue sky "It's a nice day out... Why don't we make the most of it"

"Culo you know we aren't allowed out without permission... We could get in trouble."

"Is that not the fun of it?" Culo hopped up and ran off into the green fields

"Culo!" Zucaal got up and chased after him while Culo's laughter drifted further and further from him, his blue getting further from Zucaal. He was stranded in the fields, staying far away from any of the wildlife. Zucaal's frown deepened as he kept looking for Culo "This is.... not funny" he found Culo, sitting under a tree in the shade. Zucaal paced over and sat next to him "You want to head back soon?"

"Just a few minutes." Culo shifted into a comfortable position under the tree.

"Alright fine, but if we get in trouble it's on you alright?"

"I'm always willing to accept that blame" Culo looked over to Zucaal with a smile while they relaxed together under the tree, watching the baby blue sky, speaking about nothing and forgetting everything.


End file.
